1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directed dialog speech recognition systems and more specifically to a system and method for directing a dialog in an interactive speech recognition system and for permitting skipping of menus in a menu hierarchy for users familiar with the interactive speech recognition system.
2. Introduction
Directed dialog speech recognition systems are implemented for automation of customer care applications, as well as other customer applications. A typical directed dialog speech recognition system may replace an older touch tone interactive voice response (IVR) system or a live attendant. Directed dialog speech recognition systems respond to individual words or phrases defined in a grammar. The individual words or phrases are usually prompted in a menu. The system may also prompt a user for yes/no answers to questions, as well as form-filling information, such as, for example, credit card numbers. Calls may also be routed by the system to attendants or alternate destinations.
Other than providing an ability to speak words rather than use touch tones, conventional directed dialog speech recognition systems provide little in terms of user interface improvement over touch tone menu systems. A system which offers many options may have a hierarchical menu structure, such that novice users may be walked through a long list of options in a conceptual manner. However, expert system users may become frustrated when forced to walk through the long list of options.